


Conflict of Interest

by Shinigamibutter



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cute, Doctor/Patient, Drabble, Firefighter Wonho, M/M, doctor hyungwon, speed writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:02:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799042
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shinigamibutter/pseuds/Shinigamibutter
Summary: To Hyungwon, Wonho should be just a patient. Should be.





	Conflict of Interest

**Author's Note:**

> I was reading a fanfic about my OTP, MyungJin as a doctor and firefighter... And I had to write this.

“We can't keep meeting like this.” Hyungwon mumbled to himself looking down at the very handsome, well muscled, and absolutely adorable patient in his emergency room. He hadn't actually meant to say it outloud, but it was hard not to think it at the embarrassed and quite frankly boyish smile he'd been thrown. After all, it was the fifth time this month not to mention other visits. And that was unacceptable, because he'd much rather meet this handsome face outside work. So he could actually do something about his goddamn attraction and not just nurse the guy, Wonho, better. 

“Sorry.” Wonho had the decency to look abashed if not apologetic. Scratching behind his ear as his smile changed from boyish to sheepish. “Work hazards.” Hyungwon forced himself to smile good naturedly at the answer. He understood, there wasn't a nurse or doctor that worked this shift that didn't know about Wonho’s profession. Either from idle chatter or actual gossip everyone had heard about the statuesque firefighter who was injury prone. Hyungwon had known second, right after the very first nurse to see him. That time the injury had needed immediate care. 

“So what is it this time?” Hyungwon resisted the small appeased smile that wanted to work onto his face at the continued abashment. It was sincere and cuter than it should have been on someone so muscular. To hide his lack of professionalism he pulled up the chart the nurse had started on the computer. It would tell him most of what he needed to know but like with many patients it was best to go over it several times in case a symptom was missed. Or the patient just hadn't been comfortable enough to share it. 

Wonho smiled wider at him, he could see it in his peripheral vision. They were already quite comfortable with each other after the various visits. In his own mind Hyungwon liked to think they were closer to friends than acquaintances. Even though reality stated they couldn't be either. It wasn't professional. “Just a few stitches needed, probably.” He added pointing to his already bandaged arm, there was evidence of a heavy flow of blood despite the bandage. A bandage that hadn't been applied that long ago. “I got cut on one of the windows we had to go through.” 

Hyungwon nodded scanning the information the nurse put in. The cut was deep not long, a few stitches was a good guess. “We'll also need to give you a run of antibiotics as a precaution.” He said absentmindedly as he typed it into the chart. “An overnight observation might be in your future too depending on how it looks.” He readied himself for a protest that didn't come, it didn't always but some patients were reluctant at the idea. Wonho took it with grace, and a grimace. So he prepared himself more properly for what he'd be looking at. Washing his hands, gloves, a deep breath without the overpowering scent of blood, and a reminder for Wonho to relax. 

The reminder wasn't needed either. But Hyungwon prided himself on his professionalism. Until Wonho, the ten plus years of it in the medical field had been untarished. But there was something about Wonho that got to him, something more than his looks. Or maybe it was his looks and boyscout personality rolled into a tempting package of clumsiness in the line of a greater good. Maybe it was that. It didn't matter, couldn't matter as he peeled away the gauze to look at the wound with his own eyes. Gently touching, prodding, and assessing. So far so good. 

“Looks like no overnight stay for you.” Hyungwon smiled cheerfully as he delivered the news. Wonho looked grateful but he'd taken the news with the same grace he'd taken the idea he might have to stay. Quietly and tempered. Hyungwon found it made his heart squeeze to look at his face in that moment so he focused back on the bandage. “I'll send someone in here shortly.” With that he rose with a firm smile, distanced and not at all how he felt. Usually they chatted more but there wasn't time for that tonight. “Make sure you're more careful next time.”

Wonho gave him a weighty look and for just a moment he thought he wouldn't say anything else. What he did say took Hyungwon's feet right out from under him. “If we shouldn't keep meeting like this how do you want to meet?” Suddenly Hyungwon’s throat was dry and he couldn't look away from the very serious, very earnest look in Wonho’s eyes. He had been hoping that his offhand statement would stay as dealt with as it had been by the apology. But it seemed Wonho didn't want it to end like this either. 

“I can't tell you that.” Hyungwon pulled all his professionalism around himself and forced a blank look. He saw how it took his patient back, but he also saw Wonho wasn't going to let it go. That he wasn't blind to the overly friendly, maybe borderline flirty behavior Hyungwon hadn't meant to let slip around him. He'd wondered about it before, when their eyes met and there was too much in them for the interaction they were having. But he still couldn't say, it was against the rules. It was a conflict of interest for a doctor to meet his next date at work. It could compromise things. A lot of things.

He'd seen it before. He'd seen the aftermath too. Lost jobs, lost loves, divorces, the whole nine yards. Professionalism was required for a reason and he knew that, but the next thing Wonho said made him pause again. Made him weak again. “I think you mean coffee at the cafe By the Han, seven tomorrow morning.” The words were said with confidence, one that Hyungwon couldn't meet. Couldn't quite look away from. When he did he neither agreed or said no. But as he slipped out Wonho said he'd be waiting. 

Hyungwon knew he'd be waiting and that made the decision his, as he got off work around six. Just enough time for a quick shower at work and back into the clothes of yesterday. Time enough for him to talk himself back into professionalism, to say no. To tell Wonho he should be resting and to not bother waiting as he saw him slip out of the emergency room, already stitched up. But he couldn't, he'd already fallen. Wonho was already a conflict of interest and be couldn't stop himself from going. He couldn't stop himself from having coffee with the man of his dreams. Couldn't stop himself from building a life he wanted with a man he wanted. 

So at seven am he met Wonho at By the Han a smile on his face that belied his uncertainties. They were far enough away from the hospital he probably wouldn't be recognized. And Wonho wasn't known as the attractive fireman here, at least he didn't think so. Which meant they were just two men meeting for coffee, talking, and really getting to know each other. If they happened to play footsie under the table and flirt like they'd never done it before it was their business. And Hyungwon decided that maybe if he could get Wonho to be less clumsy he wouldn't be a conflict of interest at all. Actually he was going to bank on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Fyi a doctor getting with their patient *is* hella unethical, but this is a fanfic. Still please keep this in mind while flirting with cute nurses and doctors


End file.
